Without love
by mclovindramione
Summary: Without love people miss out on so many things.. What happens when Draco Malfoy wakes up with a new life? Will he learn what he has missed out on.. or hate his new wife and kids? Rating for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this! *sigh***_

**IMMA BACK! My computer has finally been fixed.. But everything has been erased.. Included my other story *gasp*.. But im not through with it.. I'll still work on it.. But while my computer was broken I thought up this story.. It starts off slow this chapter but trust me.. It will get exciting!**

**Chapter 1 - Without Love. **

A loud ringing noise caused Draco Malfoy to stir. He rolled over, attempting to force himself back to sleep. His head was throbbing, and that damn ringing noise wasn't helping. He couldn't open his eyes just yet. What had happened last night?

A soft female voice broke his thought. "Mmm.. Draco. Turn that alarm off."

He smirked to himself. Oh yeah.. That was what happened last night. He slowly opened his eyes, shifting himself into a sitting position. Stretching to turn off the alarm, Draco took in the sight of the naked girl laying in his bed. Tall, blonde, and nice cleavage. Draco had a requirement list when it came to girls, even though he could have any he wanted.

"Um.. Celeste, is it? I have to go to work.. You should do the same." Draco gave her a quick glance over, and stood up walking around his room. He smirked when he saw the total wreck it was. Clothes everywhere, a lamp tipped over on the ground, and his sheets managed to make it onto the floor.

"It's Cecellia.." The girl awkwardly stood up to gather her clothes. Draco watched her as she slowly slipped her undergarmets back on. That was one thing he loved to do, watch girls get dressed, but undressing was still the best. She walked towards the door, and turned to look at Draco. "Call me sometime." Cecellia flashed Draco a sultry smile before closing the door.

Draco couldn't fight down his smirk, even after forgetting her name she still wanted him to call her. He loved his life. A new girl every night, owning his own company, and being irresistibly handsome. He had to start getting ready for his long day ahead. He didn't get this way by sitting down. Draco spent the majority of his time at work.

Fixing his tie, Draco apparated to the front doors of his company. He walked into the building, earning several nods and good mornings. Everyone knew who he was, and often sucked up to him. Sometimes all the nice attention bugged Draco, but he learned to deal with it.

"Wait! Hold the doors!" A girl carrying a rather large box was running towards the elevator.

Draco, not wanting to pass up the chance to meet the girl, reached out, keeping the doors from shutting. "They really need a voice activated command for these doors. They close way too fast."

The girl adjusted her box, "Oh I know it." She stopped speaking the second she turned to look at Draco. "Malfoy?"

Draco dropped his mouth slightly. He hadn't been addressed like that since Hogwarts. He looked at the girl closer, glancing her up and down. Long brown curly hair, short petite frame, and annoying know-it-all voice… Granger?

"Well, Granger, didn't know you missed me so much you came to work for me. This place seems a bit dirtier now, I might need to hire a new janitor because of you." Draco smirked leaning against the wall.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, giving him an annoyed look. "Oh, don't worry too much. I didn't. I'm here for business purposes. So don't bother me." The door opened as soon as she finished her sentence. Hermione didn't even bother saying goodbye, she just quickly stormed out of the elevator.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't seen her since the final battle, she hadn't changed too much personality wise. But her looks had certainly gotten better. Draco had fought on the dark side with his family. He could even remember seeing her face when they battled. He wasn't charged with anything for fighting on that side. They claimed he was too young, and was being forced. Which was true.. but sometime he wondered..

"Draco.." A woman purred, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Would you like me to help you file paper work today?" The secretary fiddled with her pencil in a suggestive way, raising an eyebrow, slowly bringing the pencil to her lips.

"Not right now." Draco smiled, and trailed his hand down her arm, leaning down to her ear. His lips brushed against it, "Maybe later." Draco turned and walked towards his office starting another day of work.

…

"Draco! Get your coat! Stop the paperwork. I just got Hemington to join our company!" Blaise stormed into Draco's office, starting victory laps around it, waving his hands. "I'm taking you out to the bar! We need to celebrate!"

"Are you joking me? This is great! Imagine.. We will be able to go worldwide now." Draco leaned back in his seat, smiling to himself.

"I know that!" Blaise looked at him again, and waved his arms, "Bloody hell! I said get up! We're going out!"

Draco quickly stood up and pulled on his coat. He cast a spell on his paperwork making all of the words disappear. "I know the perfect place. Went there the other night actually."

Blaise and Draco made their way out of the building, to the sidewalk. They apparated to a run down part of town. Stepping inside the bar, they noticed the place had familiar feeling. Draco always thought this place reminded him of The Three Broomsticks. This place almost took him back in time, to where anything was possible and everyone was innocent.

"Bartender! Start us off with 3 fire whiskeys each. We have to celebrate!" Blaise said almost too excitedly, as he waved furiously at the bartender to hurry up.

The Bartender made his way to them. His frame was heavy, but he looked fragile at the same time. His eyes had deep bags under them, while his beard had faded to a gray. He chuckled at Blaise and Draco, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, boys, what's the special occasion? Marriage, break up, promotion?" The old man handed Draco his drinks, giving him a peculiar look.

Draco looked at the bartender. There was something about him that was familiar. Blaise rapped his arm around Draco, "I think he will have to give me a promotion soon.. I did something huge for our work today!"

Draco smirked, turning to Blaise. "A promotion, huh?"

Blaise smiled, nodding. He took a deep breath, and let out what had been on his mind. "You know.. I think I'm gonna ask Pansy to marry me."

Spitting his drink out, Draco snapped his head to Blaise, "What? Why would you do a thing like that!?"

The bartender dried off a glass, sitting it down on the bar. "That isn't the right type of reply. A congratulations is in order."

"Thanks man." Blaise nodded towards the old man, "Draco, I've been dating her for two years. I think it's time.. I love her and want to move forward with our life. You know?"

"No I don't know.. I've never been in love." Draco took a large gulp of fire whiskey. "And don't want to be."

"That's a shame.. A man like yourself never experiencing love." The bartender shook his head, "You don't know what you are missing out on."

"He's right you know." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Without love I have gone far in my life. Love would only hold me back.. I wouldn't be the man today if I had to deal with love. It's pointless." Draco loosened his tie, he could tell it was going to be a long night.

The bartenders eyes twinkled. "Oh no.. Without love you are missing out on a lot of things. You'd be shocked at what love could do to a man. Every person does have their sole mate."

Draco shook his head, he narrowed his eyes at the old man. "Like a nagging wife? Is that what I'm missing out on… And I don't believe in sole mates."

"Love is a beautiful thing." The bartender said in an all-knowing voice, "You could end up shocked at who is your sole mate."

"Oh and who would that be?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You're just gonna have to find out now. You'll know here shortly." The bartender laughed at Draco, he gave him an odd look.

"Don't you ever wish you could change one thing?" Blaise randomly said.

"No. I like my life." Draco smirked, he didn't have to think about that question.

Blaise shook his head, "No.. I mean like something that would change your whole life. Like make it better?"

"Not really."

Blaise looked down, "I have a few.. Several of them affect my love life."

"You'd be shocked at how much life could change. All it take is one moment.. And you're love life could be changed. Everything has weird ways of working out. Don't you ever wish to see how it could have been?" The Bartender said, making the two men think. He looked down at Draco, peering, then quickly went over to a few other men demanding drinks.

"Well, that man has obviously been drinking on the job." Draco grumbled, taking another drink. He looked back at the bartender.. His eyes were strangely familiar.

"Ah, you'll find a lady one day." Blaise laughed.

"You know who I ran into today?"

"You're sole mate?" Blaise laughed loudly, earning a glare from Draco.

"Hardly, It was Granger. The Hermione Granger.." Draco took a drink, "Unfortunately, she hasn't changed much. She is still a know it all."

Blaise became calmer, "Man, the last time I saw her was at the battle. Didn't you see her get hit by that curse?"

Draco thought back to the memory. It was one he didn't like to think about. Him and Hermione were staring at each other, his wand was raised to her. He kept arguing with himself about what to do. This was a girl he had gone to school with the majority of his life, and here he was fighting against her. He may have not liked her, but did he want to kill her?

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his aunt Bella working her way closer to them. Hermione didn't see her, she seemed to be focused on him. She looked confused, and she was starting to lower her wand. Draco watched his aunt get closer, eventually muttering a silent spell that hit Hermione right in the chest. She fell over bleeding, her eyes connected with Draco's before the shut. He saw something in them that he had never wanted to see again.

"I was there.. My aunt did it." Draco didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Didn't you ever hear what that curse did to her?"

Draco shook his head, "No.. I never really wanted to think about it."

"Apparently she has to go to the hospital all the time. She can't stop bleeding once she starts. Pansy told me that she also gets faint and tired easily." Blaise nodded solemnly to himself.

Draco didn't know how to reply to that. He sat quietly for a moment, then chugged down another drink. "Well, she's a mudblood and it doesn't affect me… And I'm gonna head home. Early day tomorrow, you better head home too."

Blaise laughed, standing up with Draco. "Yeah right.. I'm gonna go find Pansy, and continue celebrating in a more naughty fashion."

"Don't have too much fun."

Draco left the bar feeling odd. His body felt tingly, and he felf like he was losing control of it. He normally never felt this way after a few drinks. Was there something in his drink that was making him feel this way? Once he was home, he had trouble making it up the stairs. Everything was closing in on him. Draco could feel the heat radiating off his body. His heart beat was thumping loudly in his ears.

He stumbled onto his bed, holding his head tightly. This wasn't right. His eyes started to feel heavy, and the blackness was taking over him. Draco could hear a faint voice whispering what sounded like without love. Eventually everything went black.

Everything stayed that way until Draco heard quick footsteps and a person tapping his arm. "Daddy! Wake up!"

**CLIFFY!!! So it gets exciting from here on out.. Why is someone calling Draco daddy!? Leave some reviews and I'll get the next chapter up faster. Tell me if it's any good… Oh and no flames please. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**.Finally I have updated!! So it gets interesting from here on out!**

Draco's eyes shot wide open, nearly popping out of the sockets. A little boy stood next to his bedside, smiling up at him with adoring eyes. The child had soft blonde curly hair, his blue eyes sparkled at Draco lovingly. Draco opened up his mouth to say something, but the little boy let out a giggle and took off running. His small feet made quick little steps out of the bedroom, which made Draco's heart beat faster and faster.

"Mommy! He's awake!" The child's voice grew softer, as he disappeared down the hall.

Draco instantly sat up in bed, his mind racing. Who was that kid and he had a mom here? How old was that kid? He couldn't have been older than three or four. Hell, Draco couldn't tell his age worth anything. He didn't have to deal with children, and didn't want to. But was that child still here in the house?

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of his room. He could tell he was in the Manor, but there was something different about it. There was something happier about it, and the smell of vanilla kept filling his nose. Draco was becoming slightly alarmed. He could hear voices down the stairs, laughing loudly.

"Shit-" Draco cursed as he tripped over something, his head hit the wall. Rubbing his head, he looked down at his feet. Draco's eyebrows burried together, why was there a toy troll in the middle of his hallway? Walking into the kitchen, Draco still held the toy in hand. He paused and dropped his mouth opened. There was the same small child riding around on a toy broom.

The child let out a small scream of joy. Jumping off the broom, the kid ran up to Draco. "Daddy! That's my toy!" The child grabbed the toy and smiled up at Draco, almost expecting him to say or do something.

Draco gasped in shock. "What the fu-"

A woman with long brown curly hair turned around, "Draco Malfoy! Watch your language in front of Alexander. You know he copies everything you do."

Looking the woman up and down, Draco felt his mouth drop. Hermione Granger was standing in _his_ kitchen, wearing a white apron. She walked over towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Draco's mind started racing. After their meeting in the elevator why would she have came to his house and acted like this? _This_ wasn't even normal!

"Did you have a good sleep?" Hermione asked, as she reached down and parted Alexander's hair to the side. The child crossed his arms, giving Hermione an angry look.

Draco waved his arms back and forth. "Wait, wait, wait.. What are you doing here?" None of this made since. And why the hell did she kiss his cheek? If Blaise put her up to this as a joke.. Draco was going to kill him.

Hermione let out a light laugh, "Oh, you had me worried for a moment.. I'm here cause we have special plans today. I know normally I'm at work, but I took off today for the kids." Her eyes sparkled when she spoke about 'the kids.' Her face was lit up with excitement.

"The kids? I'm so fucking confused! Tell me what is going on now." Draco was becoming angrier he wanted Granger to get the fuck out of his house, and take her damn kid with her too. His voice was loud and demanding, shaking off the look of excitement that had been plastered on Hermione's face.

Hermione stood in front of Alexander, moving closer to Draco. Her face showed a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Did you honestly forget?" She looked at him as if Draco was a complete stranger, the look made his stomach drop. "Is the kids coming home from Hogwarts really not that big of a deal to you? You know, I'm glad they aren't here to see this coming from _you_."

Draco shook his head, he didn't know what was going on. Letting out an uneasy laugh, he spoke sternly, "Okay. Granger, you got me. The joke is over now it's gone far enough."

Something flashed in Hermione's eyes that he didn't recognize. "Granger? When was the last time you called me _that_?" Draco noticed the shakiness in Hermione's voice, that was noticeable quieter now. "Do you think this is a joke? Our kids? Our marriage?" She slowly reached her hand to Draco's, attempting to grab his.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Draco yanked his hand away. He shot Hermione a mean glare, this wasn't funny anymore.

A small tear fell from the corner of Hermione's eye, "Filthy?" She stepped away from him, her facial expression showing hurt. Draco felt different now, was she joking or being serious? "You haven't used that word in a long time… It's different to hear it now after everything we went through.... Y-you know what.. I'm going to go pick up the kids from Hogwarts…" She paused looking down, "Don't act like this when we get back."

Draco was too stunned for words. His mouth just hung open while he watched Hermione pick up Alexander, who was now tearing up. He reached towards Draco, but Hermione whispered something in the child's ear. She then stormed out of the kitchen, not even bothering to give him a second look. Had she really said their kids? Marriage? They couldn't be married could they? Yesterday they were barely on speaking terms. How could it all change over night?

For the first time, Draco noticed that he was in different clothes. This wasn't what he wore to the bar last night. Something clicked in his mind, his thoughts began racing, picking up images from last night. He remembered feeling almost drugged when he got home. Something had happened and he wanted answers.

Running out the door, Draco apparated to the street that the bar was located on. People were walking everywhere, the street was busy with parents and their children rushing around. Draco quickly pushed the door open, catching several peoples attention. Stalking to the bar, Draco's face darkened as he looked around for that old man.

"Can I help you?" Asked a bartender, who was considerably younger than the one from the night before.

Draco looked him up and down, this wasn't the man from last night. "No.. I mean, yes. Is there an older bartender here?"

"No sir, my brother and I own this place." The bartender looked at Draco, who sat down, his face seemed to darken a bit. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"No.. It's just been one of those days." Draco ran a hand through his hair, was he ever going to see his other life again?

"You're telling me.. First I find out my girlfriend is pregnant, then I find some un-openable letter addressed to a Draco." The bartender dried off a glass, sitting it down on the table. "I don't even know who the hell that is."

Draco's head snapped up, he raised an eyebrow, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yea- wait are you him?" The bartender held up a letter with his name wrote on the front. He suspisciouly looked Draco up and down.

Draco nodded, reaching out to grab the letter. He ignored the angry outburst from the bartender.

"Hey what the hell? How do I know you are hi-" The man stopped talking when the letter started to glow in Draco's hand.

The seal of the letter opened, and Draco pulled the folded paper out. Dark, messy handwriting was all over the paper. His eyes scanned the letter, making his heart start beating in his ears. Draco's hands shook as he read it, this couldn't be true.

_Dear Draco,_

_As you know, you are no longer "home." Welcome to your new life, for now. We had an interesting discussion last night about how without love you have an excellent life. Who could disagree with you? You have the perfect job, house, good looks. Well I disagree, without love there are a few things you are missing in your life. Once you discover them, you may return to your actual life._

_A. D._

A. D.? Who was that? His new life? He would be seeing Hermione.. And the kids everyday now? Too many questions were running through his mind. Draco could feel his stomach churning, he didn't he glance at the bartender as he left back for "home." Without love? What was he even missing without love? A pain in the ass wife. Draco had the feeling that he was going to mess up this fake life big time. He didn't even know his damn half blooded children's' names! He felt the sudden urge to colapse into bed and take a long nap. Maybe this was a dream.

......

"Draco?" A faint voice whispered.

"Mmm?" Draco grunted back in reply, he was slightly angered that someone had woken him up. And even more angered at the thought that the person was fucking Hermione Granger.

"Are you alright? Cause I mean.. You just really hurt me after what you said. The fight and everything-"

Draco rolled over, cutting Hermione off, "Yes I'm fine.. I had just bumped my head, and was having slight amnesia. It wasn't anything too bad.. I was just having trouble remembering things." Well, it wasn't that much of a lie.

"Amnesia!" Hermione's eyes went round, her hand cupped Draco's cheek. Her voice became serious, but motherly, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No I went after you left.. It's nothing serious." Draco looked her in the eyes, "Trust me.. Don't worry about it."

Hermione nodded, she looked down as if she was in deep thought. It wasn't until that moment that Draco noticed she was lying in bed with him, in very little clothing. He scanned her upper body. Draco had to admit, Granger had a great body. She was wearing a red lacy bra, and Draco had the feeling her underwear matched.

"You're checking me out." Hermione smiled, a giggle erupting from her mouth. She was obvisouly over the fight, which was a big relief for Draco.

"What?" Draco shook his head, "No, I wasn't."

Hermione rolled closer to him, her hand was placed on Draco's hip. She licked her lips, and started trailing her fingers along Draco's side. "Oh yes, you were."

Draco's mind was racing, was she really coming on to him? He didn't realize that in this "life" Granger would want to sleep with him. Apparently she was his wife, but that had never crossed his mind. What was he going to do? He couldn't sleep with her.. Well he could. She looked hot in that bra.

His thoughts came to a sudden stop when Hermione straddled him. She began kissing Draco's chest, and grinded herself on his manhood. "You know… It's been a couple of days."

Draco smirked, and placed his hands on her hips "Oh yeah?"

"We need to make up for that fight." Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco. Her lips working against his. The kiss was urgent, passionate and forceful. Draco let out a moan when he felt Hermione's hand start trailing up his inner thigh. He decided this would be an easy way to live for awhile. He would be a good husband and let his wife sleep with him.

He smirked into the kiss, when he felt Hermione's hand go into his underwear, gripping him. He had to admit, it was nice to see the school bookworm act this way towards him. Draco let out a moan as Hermione kissed his neck and began moving her hand up and down.

She brought her lips up to his ear, "Make love to me."

Something changed in Draco. He let out a gasp, "Ahh!"

Hermione's hand instantly withdrew from his pants, she looked up at Draco worried. "What's wrong!?"

Draco rubbed his temples, "It's my head.. I don't think I can do this tonight."

Hermione's face dropped for a moment, but she replaced it with a caring one. "Do you need anything?"

"I probably need to sleep some more.. I'm sorry." Draco managed to put an innocent face on. It was too easy to fool her.

Hermione nodded, "It's okay, hun." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Get some sleep." Snuggling up to Draco, Hermione closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest.

Draco could sleep after what just happened. Everything was going good until she said that _word_. He sat still staring up at the ceiling. Make love? He had never had a girl use that in a sentence with him before. He didn't do making love, he didn't believe in it. Maybe this was going to be harder than he expected, because at this moment he didn't see anything he was missing out on.

**Sorry it took so long!! I've been preparing for graduation.. So there's been a lot going on! And sorry if there are mistakes!! I just tried to hurry and put it up lol… Leave reviewssss!! Lots and lots.. It makes me work faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the people who read this story and had to wait! I did the number one thing I hate! Stopped updating! I got so consumed with college work.. Bleh! I didn't have time to write for this.. Instead I had boring *gasp* research! BUTTT now I'm on break (: So I am going to pick up on this story and work a little Forced! Read, Enjoy, and Review! Love you all!**

**Chapter 3**

Draco Lucius Malfoy doesn't watch kids. He has never watched kids, and didn't ever plan on watching kids. That should be posted somewhere in the textbooks at Hogwarts. People should grow up knowing that Malfoy men do not want to watch their children. He was never the one to care for others, let alone a child of "his." But apparently that does not mean anything to his _oh so ever loving_ _wife _Hermione. She had rudely awoken him with a soft thump on the bed of Alexander, and said "I'm going to town with Ginny." Then she had the nerve to kiss his cheek and leave the Manor. Wasn't the whole point of a wife to take care of the kids? And if not where is the damn maid?

Draco sat and stared at Alexander, who just smiled from ear to ear back at him. Man this kid looked just like him, minus the curls. Draco reached out and ruffled his hands through the child's curls. Yes, those most certainly belonged to Granger. The young child giggled, "Daddy! Stop playing with my hair. Girls play with their hair, like Arrah!"

Raising an eyebrow, Draco sat up in bed, scratching his head. He leaned close to the kid, looking at him, "Alex, who's Arrah?"

The little boy giggled and started jumping up and down on the bed, which made Draco want to yell. These sheets were expensive. "Daddy!-" giggle, "I know" giggle "who she is."

Oh so the kid thinks he's testing him. He hadn't ever worked with children but he was sure he could easily trick them. Draco attempted his best baby voice, "Oh I don't think you do!"

"Oh yes I do!" Alexander stopped jumping and crossed his arms. His face becoming slightly serious.

Draco shook his head, smirking, "Nope.. I don't believe you!"

"Daddy, Arrah is my big sister!" Alexander smiled, "Told you I knew who she was!"

Holy shit. Did him and Hermione just go through a baby making mode or something? Well obviously last night she was not opposed to getting a little frisky. Draco's mind started working he recalled that she did mention something about kids coming home from Hogwarts. Holy shit. That meant more than one. How did they just up and decide to have not one, but several children. Holy shit, seemed to be his new favorite word. Draco started messaging his head. There were more kids somewhere in this Manor. They could be dead for all he knew! He might as well go look for the damn children.

Draco stood up off the bed and slipped into a black button up shirt, and black dress pants. He slicked his hair straight back and walked out bedroom. Halfway down the hall Draco started muttering, he forgot Alexander was still in the bedroom. He walked over to the door and opened it, there was Alexander sitting on the floor. His soft face looking angrily at Draco.

Alex pointed his finger at Draco, making an angry face. "You forgot me!"

"Come on, bud."

…

Draco felt the child grab his hand. He wasn't sure what to do so he just walked with the kid, holding hands. One thing he was happy about this life, is that they still lived in the Manor. He knew this house inside and out, even if he didn't know anything about his life. They walked into the kitchen and Draco saw a girl turn and smile at him. She was Hermione's height but was the spitting image of his mother. Her long straight blonde hair, and grey blue eyes was a Malfoy gene through and through.

"Arrah!" The little boy squealed with excitement and ran over to her.

"Hey Alexander!" her voice was almost like a sing-song voice. She gracefully picked up Alex and carried him on her hip. She glided over to Draco, smiling at him. "Father, I've missed you!" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco just kept staring at her in awe, "Have I ever told you, you look exactly like my mother?" He just watched her movements. He hadn't seen his mother in years, since she'd passed away. This girl might as well been his mother reborn.

Arrah's face lit up, "You tell me that everyday!"

He did? Wow. Maybe he could fill in as this father. This was only the second day and he was still confused about everything. He couldn't just stand her awkwardly, "How was school?"

"Oh it was great. I just spent all the time in the library like always." She nodded her head.

Draco smirked, "Sound like your mother."

"I know! You always tell me she spent all her time in the library." Arrah smiled, "How else am I suppose to get head girl! Thad just got it from flying on a broom."

"Oh wait, you think I'm getting it this year just because I fly around on a broom?" A boy walked in the room, brown hair slicked back and dark eyes. He was wearing a Quidditch jersey, and ruffled up Arrah's hair.

"I forgot, you also managed to slip into the bed of Creevey girl. She must've helped a bit." Arrah smirked at Thad.

"How did you find out about that?" Thad looked angry, "Listen here you know-it-all."

Draco stood up, "Both of you. Cut it out." He ran a hand through his hair, if he had to be stuck with kids he sure as hell wouldn't have them yelling, "I don't have time to listen to two students bicker about stuff. I never complained and picked on people in my day."

Thad crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? I was told by the Nott boys a little bit about my old man."

Draco smirked, so ole Theodore decided to have kids. Didn't ever come across as the type who would. But then again, guess he did in this world too. His son may look like Hermione, but he certainly had Draco's attitude. "So what did Theodore's kids tell you? Oh by the way who did he marry again?"

"I can't remember some P name?" Thad started.

"Pansy." Arrah said quietly, but smirked at Thad.

Draco shook his head, "Of course he'd marry her, she is pureb-" But Draco snapped his mouth shut, looking at his non-pureblooded kids. He had to admit, it was a weird thought. To be raised your whole life being told who to marry, but then get stuck with a Mudblood. It was hard for him to grasp, he kept waiting for the moment he would wake up in his real life.

"Pureblood?" Thad questioned.

"Pure bitchy." Draco stated.

"Dad!" Arrah covered Alexander's ears. "Not in front of him. You know he repeats everything you say."

Letting out a groan, Draco pointed at her, "You sound like your mom."

"There were things that Warren Nott told me.."

Draco just looked at Thad, part of him wanted to just tell this kid what he had done. The other part was to go and punch Theo in the face. To think that guy was once his friend.

"I just can't deal with this right now." Draco stood up, "I have too much on my mind right now."

Draco stood up and walked into the other room, he tapped on a light fixture which opened a hallway. He saw all three shocked faces on the children as he stepped into the secret hallway. He needed to be alone right now. Listening to the kids bring up his past, he couldn't face that. He had so much he wanted to ask Granger. How did they end up together after everything that had happened in the war?

….

He could hear the door open and the light footsteps tiptoe to the bed. Hermione sat on the bed, undressing herself. She slipped into the bed, completely naked. "Are you awake?"

Draco rolled over, "What is it?"

Hermione just shook her head, "Nothing."

Shrugging, Draco rolled back over closing his eyes. He was drifting off to sleep when he kept hearing Hermione clear her throat. He rustled back over onto his side, "Okay, fine. What is it?"

"Draco, the kids told me about today." Hermione shook her head, "Are you doing fine up in there yet?" She pointed at his head.

Draco groaned, "Yes, I'm just kind of still frustrated. It's just work stuff that I keep forgetting."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "Take a break then. Don't take it out on your kids. You have been acting different."

Looking at her, Draco didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't know them. They all knew and loved him, to Draco, they were all strangers. "Hermione," he said taking a deep breath, "I know I have been different, as you put it. But trust me, it's not you guys, it's me. I have just been doing some thinking of the past and all."

Hermione nodded, "Well, you know you can always tell me. Just talk to me about anything that is bugging you, not take it out on the children. I didn't even know what to say when Thad came up and said he'd been hearing things from Nott's children. He wasn't ever nice in school anyways and all of this is ju-"

Draco silenced Hermione by leaning in for a kiss, putting his mouth over hers. He moved his lips almost roughly, but in a pleasurable way. All the stress was working him up, he needed some type of release. He felt Hermione weave her hands into his hair, her body arching to him. He ran his hands down her body, feeling the curves of his wife. Their breaths and subtle moans filled the room. He pulled away looking down at her, Hermione's eyes had become dark with pure want. Draco knew he couldn't sleep with her. It would just complicate things for him here.

He laid back down, and looked at Hermione, "You know Thad looks just like you."

Hermione's darkened sexually deprived face quickly changed into a smile, "I know, but he acts too much like you!" She laughed playfully.

"I guess that means he acts like a stud." Draco smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Draco, you and that ego of yours sometimes gets a little out of control." Hermione giggled playfully motioning to Draco. She let out a yawn, and shifted over so that she was cuddled up next to Draco. Placing her head on his shoulder, and wrapping an arm around his body. Draco wasn't sure what to do, so he put his arm around her too, feeling slightly awkward.

The room had become silent, he wasn't even sure if Hermione was awake. Until he heard her soft voice, "And Arrah looks just like your mom."

Draco couldn't help but smile, he could remember the last time he saw his mom. She was being buried into the ground. When he saw Arrah, it was like she was brought back. Everything about her reminded him about his mom. "Yeah, she's stunning. She has your brains."

Draco wasn't sure how they kept it up, but they spent the next hour talking. Just talking. When was the last time he had just talked to a girl in his bed. The conversations were light and playful, he hadn't ever had that with a woman before. Draco does know one thing, he feel asleep with a smile on his face. Maybe he could hopefully get use to this life.. For now.

**Playlist: Into The Fire by Thirteen Senses**

**Please tell me all what you guys thought of this chapter! Wow! Two stories updated in two days! Wheww! Please comment!**

**If you guys ever have an ideas for me to put in my stories don't be shy! Just PM me and let me know (: I have a lot of ideas for this one so I hope you guys enjoy it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you! I enjoyed reading the comments all of you left! They made me power type to finish this chapter quickly! Reviews do that! Hahaha. Anybody wondering how Hermione and Draco got together in this life? Draco is going to go search for some answers. Something made him and Hermione like eachother! Well sit back, stretch out and read! **

Books were open everywhere on the desk. Dust was brushed off the ancient books, making the air slightly foggy. Draco kept himself hunched over the pages trying to find any answer. He had already been here a week, and wasn't finding anything out. He was sure that the Malfoy Manor's library would have something about this whole life swapping event. He could have told Hermione about it, but he was sure she'd turn him to St Mungos. Having Healers look at him didn't seem to be at the top of his list. Draco kept trying not to get angry and frustrated. Everything he found kept pointing him to stuff about swapping lives with _another_ person. He was himself.

Draco looked at the crumbled note he got from the bar. What did he have to find out about love? What was he missing? He needed somebody to talk to about all of this. If he had to spend another day with Hermione and the kids, he might die. That most certainly wouldn't help his situation. Hermione and Alexander was currently with her mother. He wasn't sure what the other kids were doing, but they were old enough to take care of himself. Draco had to get out of the house now.

Frustrated, Draco stood up waving his wand, sending all the books back to their place. He walked into the other room, standing in front of the fireplace. He needed somebody to talk to. That person just so happened to be Blaise Zabini.

…

Draco walked confidently up to the Zabini Manor. Blaise's parents had lived there all their life, why wouldn't they still be there now? No respectable pureblood ever left their Manor. They were always kept in the family, passed down to the first male born. Draco stood in front of the door and knocked on it. He could hear the knock echo in the house from magical enhancement. The door opened slowly, a little elf peaking around the side.

"Nobody is currently home." the elf squeaked out.

"Does Blaise Zabini live here still?" Draco asked, trying to peek inside at the Manor. He had been there as a young child, and hoped it looked the same. He would assume that Blaise still lived here, if not this life was seriously messed up.

The elf nodded, slightly trembling, "Oh yes! Master Blaise is at work right now!"

Draco hated dealing with elves. The fact that they trembled at the lightest cough annoyed the hell out of him. "Where does he work? I am an old friend of his." Draco honestly hoped that him and Blaise were friends in this life. The fact that Pansy was with Theo showed that some things have changed involving Blaise.

"Oh he works at the Ministry! Department of Security." The elf smiled.

That was all Draco needed to know, with a faint pop he was in front of the Ministry. Draco strode into the building, with his head held high. He may be some married romantic and loving father in this life, but he won't come of as weak. When Draco was in the Ministry, he noticed several people that had worked for him in his _real _life. He felt odd, almost like a fish out of water. He was comfortable in his other life. Now he was constantly worrying he was doing something out of the norm in this one.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" A small short, rather plump lady stopped in front of Draco. She had rosy cheeks and a smile on her face. She had on a black wizard cloak, but with a flowered shawl wrapped around her. "You aren't suppose to be here till tomorrow! So much for a couple weeks off!"

Holy shit. He worked for the Ministry? And he took two weeks off? He mentally slapped himself for telling Hermione he was stressed about work. He could play this off, a nice loving Ministry man, "Oh you know, I just couldn't wait to get back! The kids were off doing their own thing anyways."

The lady chuckled, "Oh I know! My grandson is always telling me how he has a crush on your daughter."

Draco smiled, walking past her, but turning holding his arms open, "Ah! But don't we all remember those days of being young and in love!"

The old lady laughed lightly and walked away. He surprised himself at how easy it was to talk to that lady. Maybe if he was the Minister himself he'd pass a law for everyone to wear nametags. That would help him out a whole lot. People kept coming into his life that he had no clue who they was. Draco didn't even know his children's names when he first saw them.

As he walked into the correct department, he ended up having to smile and say hi to more people than he could have imagined. Maybe he did work here after all. Everyone seemed warm and open to him. After wondering around for awhile, he finally found something. In silver lettering the name Blaise Zabini was plastered up on the wall next to a closed door. Draco didn't waste time knocking, and barged right in.

"Shit! Draco!" Blaise yelled, pulling a girl off his lap. Blaise reached for his pants zipping them up, while the girl turned around. He stood up fixing his hair, and wiping his face, "What did I tell you about knocking, man?"

The girl awkwardly fixed her shirt, she pranced past Draco with an almost skip to her walk. Draco watched the girl leave, he narrowed his eyes. Luna Lovegood. In the life Blaise was fooling around with I Luna Fucking Lovegood. Could he go back right now?

"I needed to talk to you. It's an emergency." Draco started pacing back and forth in the office.

Blaise looked alarmed , "Did something happen to the kids?"

"No." Draco pulled his wand out and cast a silencing charm on the room. He then made sure the door was locked. Running a hand through his hair, Draco let out a sigh, "What I am about to tell you I need you to make a wizard oath that you wont tell anyone."

Blaise had wide eyes, his voice seemed shocked, "Draco… What did you do?" Draco hadn't made him take an oath since they were younger in the war.

Holding a hand up, Draco lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes, making sure he kept his serious stance, "I need your word. Do the oath with me."

"Okay." Blaise walked up awkwardly to Draco, pulling out his wand. " I Blaise Zabini vow not to break Draco's trust by repeating what he tells me to anyone else." He motioned his wand around him chanting. Once finished he put his wand back up, "Now, what is it? Did you cheat on Hermione?"

"Would I ever cheat on her?" Draco wasn't offended, he was actually curious and wanted an answer.

Blaise laughed lightly, thinking Draco was offended, "I know you wouldn't ever do that."

Draco sat down, he wasn't sure how to say this without sounding crazy, "What I am about to tell you, you are probably going to laugh and think I am mental. But a week ago, I wasn't here. Not here in this world, in this lifetime. I was in my real life, and then one day I woke up in a different life. I am still Draco Malfoy in this one, but in the other I wasn't married to Granger." Draco looked at Blaise, waiting for him to say something, anything.

Blaise sat opened mouthed, unsure of what to say, "So you're saying, you just woke up in a "different" life?" He quoted with his hands.

Draco stood and started pacing again, he waved his arms around, "Yes. In my other life, my real life, I wasn't married and didn't have kids. You were there too. We were the same age, but it seems that in this life I did something differently in life and ended up here. Is this making sense? I don't know how to explain it." Draco looked at Blaise, his eyes waiting for a response.

"So you just woke up in a different version of your life?" Blaise rubbed his head, trying to figure out if Draco was telling the truth or just heavily on drugs. "This just doesn't even sound real Draco. Listen to what you are saying."

Draco raised his voice a little louder, pointing at Blaise, "Yes!" he waved his hands in circular motions, "But it's like in this life I did something to change everything, almost cause a trickle effect to change my outcome in life. Cause Thad told me he had heard about the horrible things I had done at Hogwarts. So that aspect of my life was the same."

"How do you know this isn't your real life? Maybe the other one was a dream? Draco, man, what you are saying is really hard to believe." Blaise knitted his brows together, giving Draco a skeptical look.

"For Melin's sake!" Draco ran up to Blaise, shaking his shoulders, he lowered his voice. "We grew up around very dark magic. The things our parents could do, trust me, this is possible." Draco frantically reached in his pocket pulling out the note, "Read this! I was in my other life, drinking at a bar complaining about love, and the bartender kept asking questions. Then I woke up in this life, and went to the same bar and had this life." Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"So this man did this? He changed something in your life which then changed everyone's around you?" Blaise let out a laugh, "So if I did believe you, what was our lives like over there? Well, in the real life."

Draco shook his head, "You're suppose to be helping me figure things out. But in our real life after the war had calmed down and we got away with no charges, just minors, we opened a business. We were actually celebrating the night before I came here. You were going to propose to Pansy."

"Propose to Pansy?" Blaise fiddled with his shirt, "I never told you, but I always did have a thing for her. I guess that makes since, but I lost all chances with her when the war was over. What do you mean we got away with minor and almost no charges? We were considered Heroes."

Draco looked up at Blaise, he'd stopped moving. "We were considered Heroes? Blaise, what happened in the war."

"Draco you saved Hermione from almost dying. You're crazy aunt was about to cast a spell at her, and you ran up to save her. I instantly, followed your actions and went along. We ended up helping the Light side." Blaise was watching Draco, curiously taking this all in.

The gears in Draco's brain were churning, he kept trying to remember what the man at the bar had been telling him. One moment in your life could change everything. He hadn't saved Granger in his other life, in this one he had. Everyone thought of him as a hero, which he had then earned her love. "Blaise, it makes sense now. In my other life, I hadn't done that. The man at the bar said that a single change in a moment could change everything. I saved Granger in this one, which of course changed everything."

"You didn't save her in your other life? Well, that would change everything. That's the whole reason you and her started dating." Blaise looked at him, then re-read the note, "It says you have to find what you're missing without love then you can return. Do you really want to return to your other life?"

"I don't belong in this one. I couldn't even tell you anything about my children." Draco looked at Blaise desperately. "I need to return to my other life."

"Man, Draco. I don't know what to tell you." Blaise looked at Draco, he could tell he was different. Normally Draco was talking about the littlest pointless thing his children had done to make him smile. Or what Hermione had cooked for breakfast, or the walk they went out on. This wasn't the Draco he had spent everyday at work with. Something was different, but he wasn't sure if this was true.

"Me either." With that Draco strode out the door, he wasn't angry but confused. He had saved Granger's life? He remember that he had paused for a moment in that battled and didn't know if he wanted to hurt her. He remembered that he paused, in this life he protected. He needed to figure out why he had to be here in this version of life. What was he going to possibly learn with Granger as his wife?

...

Draco apparated to the Manor, he could smell that food was cooking in the kitchen. The smell filled the Manor up with a homey feeling. Draco remembered that when he grew up and in his real life the Manor was always empty. There wasn't ever life in it unless he held a party or had a girl over. But normally when he had those strange women over they never left the bedroom. He didn't do loving things with them like cooking and cuddling on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a warm smile.

Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling when she saw Draco walk in. She quickly sat her spoon down and walked up to Draco giving him and quick kiss on the lips, "Hey you! What did you do today? I started dinner for everyone, it's your favorite." She pulled him in a hug, and started scratching his back.

Draco had to admit it felt good. "Oh I went and spent some time with Blaise."

Hermione giggled, "I swear you two might as well be married. You sure you married the right person?" She playfully hit his arm, returning back to her food.

Did he marry the right person?

….

**Sorry! Have to cut it there! At least Draco has some answers right? What would he do without Blaise! But don't worry! There will be more! I have so much I need to put into this story! My mind keeps putting stuff together! Please please please review! I love reading them all!**

**Playlist for this chapter: Where Does the Good Go by Tegan and Sara**

**Love you all!**


End file.
